Love Is In The Air... Everywhere We Look Around!
by Ai Shinji
Summary: The digidisasters are gone, so what do the Digidestined do for fun, eh? (only one chapter so far)


Tai raced to his first period class; he was very late that day and he didn't want to be any later. He and his friends, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, and Mimi were now in 12th grade. His sister, along with her friends, which were also Tai's friends, Cody, Davis, Yolei, and T.K., were now in 8th grade. Yet, that didn't matter to him all that much now; he just needed to get into his class.  
He swung open the door and saw his teacher taking attendance, "Why hello there, Tai; I'm glad you decided to come to school today. Because, today, we were thinking of a new way of punishing tardy students. Do you have any ideas?"  
Tai slid into his seat behind his desk and slumped backwards, "Um, giveing them another chance would be the best choice, don't you think?"  
"Possibly," said his teacher scratching his head, "But, I had a better idea. Why don't you come back here after eighth period today and you can dust the erasers."  
"Crap..." he said under his breathe.  
"Oh, but don't worry," said the teacher perking up into a smile, "Sora will be joining you; she, too, was also late today."  
"Sora?" asked Tai looking at the other side of the room at his friend waving. They had been friends for as long as he could remember.  
*****  
After class, Tai walked with Sora and Matt to their next class that they had together. Tai was quite sluggish going this way; though, you would think, that he would not want to be late to another class on the same day.  
"Man, I feel bad for you to," said Matt running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He always kept it so neat.  
"It's just cleaning the erasers," chimed Sora, "It's not like he actually gave us detention. This should only take an hour or so... though, I wish he didn't have quite so many of them." She sighed, starting like Tai.  
"Well, you two do know what's happening after school today, right?" asked Matt.  
"No," said Tai looking up from the ground, "Tell me."  
"I heard that Mimi is throwing a killer party," he explained, "A lot of people from school are gonna be there. You two are going to miss, like, the first two hours. What a bummer."  
"Oh, I love Mimi's parties," whined Sora putting her binder on top of her head, "And the first part of all parties is always the best..."  
"She's probably going to invite your brother and my sister, too," Tai pointed out, "Which means Cody, Yolei, and Davis will be there. They are such a drag, since they're not experienced High Schoolers like us."  
"You're experienced?" asked Sora giggleing.  
"I could be," said Tai pouting, "Im pro-"  
"Davis is going to be there?" asked Matt his eyes wide open.  
"Most likely," said Tai turning to him, "What's the big deal about that? I thought you'd be worred about T.K. being there more then Davis. Do you guys not like each other, or something?" Tai looked at the sky as the approached their class, "Oh, I see. Davis' sister! She'll know you're going and she'll go."  
"Poor Matt," teased Sora.  
He slapped his hand to his face, "This sucks." They, all three, stopped in front of their classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet, so, like the rest of the students, they had to wait outside.  
Matt leaned up against the wall and groaned, "Now I envy you guys. If she came early, and I didn't; she would think I wasn't coming and leave. But, I already told Mimi that I would be there first thing."  
Tai bursted out laughing all of sudden. Matt looked at him.  
"What's your problem?" he asked.  
Tai wiped the tear from his eye, "You! You're such a loser sometimes, you know! You got some of the dorkiest girls oggeling you; loser!"  
Matt grew angry, "Well, at leat some girls actually think of me." Matt cocked his head to the side, "Unlike somebody I know."  
Tai looked behind himself, thinking that person was in back of him, "Who?"  
Matt and Sora laughed hysterically. He still didn't get it, and laughed with them. The teacher for their second period class came up and unlocked the door. All three laughed as they made their way inside.  
*****  
Sora coughed and chocked as the dust hit her senses. Tai smiled at her as she suffered; even though he was doing the same thing. Their teacher, though, was sitting at his desk; his feet propped up on the desk. He was reading an Animerica Magazine.  
"Oh, that Gokou is so funny," he said to the teens, "You guys should really watch this stuff. Dragon Ball Z, Tenchi Muyo, and Ranma 1/2 are the best out of all of them."  
"What about Digimon?" asked Tai.  
"Digimon sucks," said the teacher, "It's such a childish show for stupid, little kids."  
(I just thought that would be funny!)  
Sora's eyes began to water as she read the clock. It was three-thirty. She looked over at the grown man idolizing cartoon characters. "Isn't it time to go yet?"  
He looked at the clock himself, "I suppose so." He put down his magazine and stood up. "Put those dusty things down and go get your stuff."  
Sora, glady, put the erasers she was slamming together down; Tai did the same. Both of them went over to their own desks and picked up their backpacks.  
"Next time you two are late," said the teacher, "I'll call your parents, all right? You understand?"  
"Yeah," said Tai, "I would do it again.  
The teacher glanced over Sora's way, "Me too."  
"Good," he said, "You two are dismissed."  
Tai and Sora made their way out the door; they walked together out of school.  
"So, are you going to Mimi's party, now?" asked Tai peeking over at her.  
"Not yet," she said as she pulled out her portable CD player out of backpack. She put the headphones around her neck and turned it up all the way so both of them could listen, "I have to get ready, first."  
"Right," said Tai putting his hands behind his head, "How could I forget that you were a girl and needed to, what, put on all your clothes and choose the first outfit you put on in the first place and do your make-up for and hour."  
"Well, exuse me, Tai," said Sora looking at her clothes, "But I don'y usually go to parties covered in chalk, okay? You should probably change, too."  
Tai looked at his own clothes and, sure enough, he was covered in chalk along with Sora. What a sight to see, they were. "Damn..."  
*****  
"Hey," said Kari opening her brother's door, "What time does the party start tonight?"  
Tai rolled out of his bed; he was half-asleep. Sleeping was the only thing he could think of. He didn't really, actually, feel like going to Mimi's party. He looked at his sister from the ground.  
"It's already started," said Tai rolling over, his face smashed into the carpet.  
"What?" asked Kari alarmed, "When did it start?" She ran over to Tai and smacked him in the head, "And aren't you supposed to be going, too? Now, let's get going."  
Tai rolled back over and stared at his alarm; it should the time, "It started right after my school ended; so, it's probably about three hours into the party."  
"Oh, Tai," said Kari stamping her foot, "Get up! We're going now!"  
His eyes moved over to Kari, "Uh, fine then. Just let me get ready."  
Tai did change his clothes after he came home, but, after that, he had no motivation to continue on his way over to Mimi's house, so he just went to sleep instead, for an hour or so. Now, though, he also had to brush his hair.  
Kari waited impationetly as he slowly dragged his feet to the bathroom to get the brush. "Can you go any faster, stupid? We're on a time schedule, now, thanks to you!"  
Tai moved the brush through his hair, wiping the sleep out of his at the same time. Afterwards, he and Kari walked outside; and on their way to the party. Kari walked fastly, and since Tai didn't want to walk alone, he kept up with his sibling.  
*****  
"Welcome, Tai; Kari," said Mimi opening the door for them to her house, "I'm glas you guys could make it. It will be lots of fun, you know."  
Tai, who was awake all the way by now, nodded his head.  
"Sorry we're late," said Kari, "Tai didn't tell me what time the party started, and he fell asleep. He's such an idiot."  
Mimi giggled, "You fell asleep?"  
Tai shrugged and walked inside. Kari saw T.K. with Cody and she ran over to him. Mimi stood by Tai, though.  
"Actually, you guys haven't missed much," said Mimi, "I haven't really started any of the games yet."  
"Is Matt here?" asked Tai scanning the living room.  
"Oh, yeah," said Mimi, "He's with Davis' sister somewhere. He gave up a long time ago trying to get awy from her. She's like glue. Um..." said Mimi thinking, "I think they're in the kitchen. At least, that's the last time I saw them."  
Tai headed over that way. He peeked inside. Sure enough, Matt was there, leaning up against the refriderator and Davis' sister was staring right in front of him, her eyes wide eith glee. Matt spotted Tai out of the corner of his eye and gave a sigh of relief. Without even telling her good-bye, he walked over to him.  
"Thank God you're finally here," said Matt, "That girl is so annoying. I wasn't sure how much I could take."  
"I understand," said Tai looking back at her, a sad look wiped across her face, "We better go somewhere else before she decides to come back after her."  
"Right," said Matt. They huried back out into the living room. That was where the main part of the party was.  
"What took you so long getting here?" asked Matt, "Sora was here about an hour and a half ago."  
"Oh, I was sleeping," said Tai looking at the ceiling.  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh... well, whatever. I heard Mimi has got these really great games in stock for us."  
"Like, what kind?" asked Tai.  
"I'm not exactly sure," said Matt, "But, she told me that they were very scandilous."  
Tai put his hand to his forehead, "Oh, dear... this could be bad."  
Matt looked over at his brother and started to laugh. Tai didn't know what he was looking at and he blinked.  
"What's so funny, Matt?" asked Tai.  
"My brother," he said shaking his head, "He's so hillarious."  
Tai looked over at T.K. and jerked his head, "Ack! What is he doing?"  
"Don't you see?" asked Matt, "He's trying to flirt with your sister. It's so lame."  
"Kari?" asked Tai, "Oh, nobody better lay a hand on her tonight. This is her first high school party, and she doesn't know how some of these guys here are."  
"Well, T.K. will keep them away," said Matt looking away.  
"Well, he better keep his hands away from her as well," said Tai, being quite protective of his little sister.  
"Relax, man," said Matt.  
"Hello, everyone!" said Mimi over a microphone, "What does everyone think of my party so far? Are you all having fun?"  
Cheers came from around the house.  
"That's good!" she continued, "I'm about to start the first game. You don't have to take part of them if you don't want to, but it will be no fun if you don't." Mimi took a piece of paper from her jean pocket. She looked it over. "The first game, will be suck and blow." She looked around. There were about thirty people there. "And with so many people here, this game will be so much fun."  
"Oh, Kari better not take part in this game," grumbled Tai.  
"She will," said Matt, "But you shouldn't worry so much. Like I said, relax..."  
Tai shifted his wieght to the other leg. "I guess so." He looked at Matt, "You're playing, right? This could be fun."  
"Planning on kissing Sora?" asked Matt smiling.  
"What?" asked Tai jerking back, "What are you talkin about? She's my friend, why would I kiss her? That's just not right."  
"Sure," said Matt nudging Tai's arm with his elbow, "Just go out and say you like her, dude. I won't tell anyone."  
A sweatdrop appeared on Tai's forehead, "Shut up..."  
"Hey, Tai; Matt!" shouted Mimi, "Are you guys going to play or not?"  
"Uh, right!" Tai shouted over her way.  
Everyone grouped around Mimi for more information. She smiled, for everyone there wanted to play, even the eight graders she had invited, "Okay, now, I need everyone to sit boy, girl, boy, girl in a circle."  
Tai looked around himself as everyone started forming a circle. Of course, Kari was surrounded my Davis and T.K. 'Well, at leat they are in her own grade,' he thought. Someone tapped on his shoulder. He swung around and saw Sora.  
He gocked at her for a moment. She was wearing a tight white shirt with a yellow star on it that showed her stomach and a little white mini-skirt. Her shoes were tied up, black combat shoes to her ankles. She wore a camoflouge beenie; she liked to wear hats.  
"Hey, Tai," she said smiling, "When did you get here?"  
"Maybe ten minutes ago," said Tai, "You... you look nice." He blushed bright pink at his comment.  
Mimi put her arm Tai's. "Hello, there. How about me and Sora sit by you, Tai-baby?"  
"Uh, well, uh," he said stupidly, "Yeah, well, I guess."  
"Great," she grinned pulling him to the ground to sit down in the circle. Sora sat on the other side of him. Matt was on the other side of Mimi. Tai leaned over to talk to him.  
"Matt," he said, "You better watch out for Davis' sister."  
He frowned, "Too late." She peeked out from the other side of Matt. Tai laughed at Matt's discomfort. Mimi pulled out her ID card.  
"Okay, everyone," she shouted over everyone, "I'll start by going left towards Matt here, okay? Now, remember, to keep the card up. Let's see if we can get the card all the way around without it falling. Unless, though, you want to kiss that special someone." Mimi winked.  
She put her cad to her lips and faced Matt. He made sure that it did not fall as it came over to Davis' sister. He felt her trying to make it fall, but he didn't let it. Tai watched it come to T.K. who was still next to Kari.  
The boy raised his eyebrow as he looked at Kari. Just as it came to her mouth, it fell. Mimi jumped up in joy. "Okay! Now you two have to kiss! Come on."  
Tai mumbled under his breathe of the thought of some no-good guy kissing his little sister. Kari closed her eyes and leaned foreward; their lips touched. Tai watched as T.K. slid a little tounge in. He put his arms around her. Davis' eyes widened and he started shaking as they continued kissing. Mimi cocked her head to the side.  
"Okay, you two," said gigiled, "That's enough of that. Heh heh."  
Kari, pulling away very red, looked away from T.K. He cleared his throaght and looked over at his Matt who was winking at him deviously.  
"Okay," said Mimi, "What do you sy we continue with the game, huh?"  
Kari picked up the card and continued on towards Davis. He didn't even want to kiss Kari after she had that thing all up in her mouth; it was almost like kissing T.K. Gross!  
When it got to Sora, she, casually, passed it to Tai, who passed it to Mimi. A few more people slipped up along the game, but Tai, Matt, Sora, and Mimi didn't get a kiss from anyone. They were friends, and they didn't think that it was right to kiss a friend. Davis' sister, on the other hand, did get kissed; by the fat guy sittin next to her. She dreaded every moment of it.  
Mimi looked at her watch; it was eight now, "Okay, in about thirty minutes I'll start the next game. But, first, who liked this one?"  
Mostly everyone cheered for it, a few were upset for not getting kissed or getting kissed by some ugly person. Mimi smiled at her pleased guests. People started to get up and socialize again.  
Sora and Mimi talked for awhile; and Tai and Matt went over to their siblings to talk for awhile for that strange incident during the game. Tai was greatly upset about it. Matt slapped T.K. on the back.  
"Hey there, buddy," he said facing him, "Did you like the game?" He snickered.  
His brother fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt; not exactly sure what to say. Kari looked at the ground as Tai stood hovering over her.  
"Kari," he said sternly, "Look, that wa-"  
"Tai, I can do what I please, ya know," said Kari looking up from the uninteresting ground, "So, why don't you try to find someone else to talk to, okay? I've got better things to do then talk to my loser brother, all right? So... leave!"  
He took a few steps back; Matt and T.K. looked over at Kari's angry, punishing face.  
"We should go," said Matt whispering to Tai.  
Tai nodded and they left. Izzy approached them; they hadn't even seen him during the game. Maybe he didn't play, even though it seemed like everyone was playing.  
"Izzy, my man," said Tai waving his hands like a bafoon, "How's it going? Having fun yet?"  
He sighed, "Well, not really. I feel kind of out of place here. No one is really into the same stuff as I am. Why does Mimi have to be such a trendy-f***?"  
"Geez, take it easy," said Matt, "It's just a party."  
"I suppose you're right," sighed Izzy hanging his head, "I shouldn't of gone."  
Sora and Mimi came up to them. It seemed like the original Digidestined were together at the same spot. Izzy sighed again as Mimi started explaining the next game to her friends; seven minutes in heaven.  
"Do we have to play?" asked Izzy.  
Mimi looked at Izzy with curiosity, "Well, no... put you're going to miss out on a lot of fun. Maybe you'll meet some nice girl; then make-out with her in a closet. Wouldn't that be great?"  
"Whatever," he said looking the other way, "Look, I'm just gonna leave. This party is a drag."  
The host frowned, "Fine, then, you party-pooper. Go home and stay on the internet and fix stupid computers all day why don't you. We'll all have a good time at my party."  
Izzy walked away with a huff.  
"Hey, Mimi," said Matt, "Izzy is really down right now for some reason; you don't have to be so rude to him. Cut him some slac... he doesn't usually go out to big social events like this."  
Mimi crossed her arms, "I don't have to serve to his every need, you know?" She cooled down a bit, though, "Look, I got to give the rules and stuff for the game. I'll talk to you guys later."  
She walked away. Tai looked mindlessly at the ceiling, "Parties sure do make people act really out-of-character. It's annoying."  
"Well, it's all Pop?'s fault, you know," said Sora, "She just doesn't know how to write people with their original personality."  
(Um, I thought that might be funny... maybe it's not :-( Damn...)  
"Hey, I had an idea," said Tai, "How about we all sleep over at my house tonight? It would be fun."  
"Me too?" asked Sora, "Is that okay?"  
"My mom won't mind," said Tai, "You're my friend, friends stay the night at other people's houses."  
"Sounds like fun," said Matt, "We'll all come over after the party."  
"Yep," said Tai, "This will be great!"  
*****  
Tai sat on his bed next to Matt; Sora didn't want to sleep in the same room so she decided to sleep in the guestbedroom.  
"I wonder why Sora is acting so wierd," said Matt, "She seemed just fine at the party. Everyone else was out-of-wack, she was fine. What's wrong now?"  
Tai looked at the bare, white wall, "I don't know."  
Matt snapped his fingers, "You do know, don't you?"  
"What?" asked Tai directing his face quickly back to his friend, "Nu-uh."  
"Don't lie, man," he said, "You know about something that happened to her; or something, at the party. Spill it, man."  
Tai looked at his feet; he was wearing socks. He wiggled his toes, but didn't answer.  
"Come on," said Matt sitting up straight, "You're a horrible liar. If you really didn't know anything, you would at least say something."  
Tai peered out of the corner of his eye at Matt, "Can you keep a secret?"  
"Not well, but, yeah," he laughed, "What happened?"  
Tai sighed, trusting Matt in his not so sure words, "I kissed Sora at the party."  
"Is that all?" he asked.  
He glared at him, "Oh, you're impossible."  
"Well, you finally kissed her," said Matt on a better note, "So, now what? Are you two going to go out?"  
"I don't think so," said Tai, "Because, afterwards, she just walked away from me and didn't say anything."  
Matt stared at his hand, "How and why did you kiss her, Tai?"  
"Um, well," said Tai laying down, his head resting on his pilow, "It was when we were alone in Mimi's room."  
"Woah," said Matt, "Why were you guys up there and, if you two were alone, why didn't you two fool around?"  
"Idiot..." said Tai, "She took me up there; I still don't know why. Anyway, we were up there, and she wasn't doing or saying anything, so, I, uh, kissed her."  
"Tounge?" asked Matt. He always loved hearing about this stuff for some odd reason.  
"Yeah," he replied closing his eyes.  
"You're gonna have to talk to her eventually," said Matt, "Or something... she is spending the night at your house. There is no reason to wait until morning." He put his hand down after he was down examining it, "Why don't you go talk to her now? I'll stay here."  
Tai reopened his eyes and looked up at Matt, "You think I should?"  
"Didn't I just suggest it?" he asked flicking Tai in the head, "Go, okay?"  
"Uh, right," he said getting up from the bed, "Yes, that's what I'll do."  
Tai walked out of his bedroom, leaving Matt all alone. He laid down on his sleeping bag on the ground and closed his own eyes.  
"Don't screw up, Tai," he said to himself, "Please, for God's sake, don't scew this up."  
*****  
  



End file.
